


囚

by Izawakena



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawakena/pseuds/Izawakena





	囚

“少将，本部那边暂时无事，小乌丸大人刚刚通知说您还可以再休息两天。”  
“知道了，你们都退下吧。”  
“是。”  
·  
·  
待侍从远去后，鹤丸把玩着手枪开始调侃，“哎呀，狐狸是真的很想驯服那个刚抓回来的小妖精呢，心急吃不了热豆腐啊。”  
“呵。”小狐丸冷哼一声不做回答。  
“小狐丸殿，在我看来比起控制身体，还是击垮精神更能让一个人完全服从。”鹤丸身边的一期一振套上白色手套叩正领带，不紧不慢地补充。  
“啊啦，一期好可怕，说得我都想先控制你的身体再击垮你的精神了。”  
没个正形的白发军官松懈懒散，表情夸张地蹭了蹭爱人的胯间。  
“那请这么危险的鹤丸殿晚上别上我的床，不然血溅到床单上很难洗。”  
一期头也不抬，提起皮质军靴用鞋跟毫不犹豫地给了鹤丸一下。  
鹤丸身子一软灵活地躲开，从侧面揽住一期的腰把人按在怀里，然后对着小狐丸笑笑，  
“嘛，下站就把我们扔下去吧，祖宗要是问了就说一期不乖了我去教育几天。好不容易打完仗累死了，开会那么无聊别催我俩回去啊。”  
“如果弟弟们问起还请您圆下场。”  
“知道了，快滚。”  
·  
·  
看着战场上砍杀敌人闪瞎友军的双煞一前一后相继走远，小狐丸锁好门，径直走向最里面的列车间——一节他不允许任何人靠近的车间。  
而里面放的，是这次战争他得到的最大战利品。  
比起死物一般的财宝，鲜活的奴隶更是将领们争抢的对象。长曾弥二话不说捆走了虎彻家的大少爷，大包平也私藏了一个茶色卷发的美人。  
而小狐丸对此嗤之以鼻。他自认得到了无与伦比的那个，  
——三日月宗近。  
·  
·  
三日月昏昏沉沉的陷在床褥中，后穴里作乱的五颗跳蛋让他睡不安稳，嘴里不时呜咽着发出难耐呻吟，但困倦与破碎的梦境又让他难以醒来。  
是因为昨晚太累了吗。  
小狐丸暗下眼睛，轻柔地碰了碰三日月瓷器般地脸颊。     
昨晚所有公务都完成，意气风发的少将喝了不少香槟，兴头正盛带着他的奴隶玩了极限灌肠，宣泄着战争胜利的亢奋和无处使用的精力。  
一千五百毫升的甘油溶液终于让他在三日月的疏离与坚强上敲开了一个缝，如愿看到了那人陷入疯狂的情欲与疼痛。  
失禁时的三日月，浑身抽搐，眼神迷离，闭不住嘴角滴着涎水流出动听的呻吟，紧紧攒住他的军服，留下大面积褶皱，手指骨节因用力过度而泛白。  
美丽的奴隶匍匐在地上尖叫，尖叫着哀求，哀求小狐丸给他解放。  
那样动情而又真实的三日月，媚如天仙，简直是一种令人不愿撒开手的巨毒。  
·  
·  
走上前扯开领带，把跳蛋开关一口气推到最大，小狐丸扑住床上人纤弱的身形，只想拆吃入腹。  
他毫不避讳的承认，几年前初见三日月，那一双含笑玉钩直接钓去了他的魂，搅和这次肮脏的战争也只是想把他从三条家抢过来。  
他是个任性的野心家，而这种人偏偏会得到命运的垂青。  
他完美的得到了三日月宗近。  
虽然目前只有身体。  
·  
·  
后穴突转剧烈的震动让敏感的三日月悠悠转醒，被束缚的前端也悄悄抬起头。  
“想要吗？”  
小狐丸压在他身上不让人有半分挣动，伸手揉弄两点茱萸，一边拉扯一边趴在耳畔色情的询问。  
”哈哈哈哈，不管我说什么，最后都要做的吧。”  
“那为什么还要求你。“  
又是这样！  
三日月根本不像个奴隶！  
他不怕死，不怕自己，会更好的忍耐疼痛和情欲，仿佛在敌军内部也依然淡定从容掌控全局。  
他仿佛傲气的只愿意顺从自己。  
年轻气盛的少将咬牙切齿，恨透了这种奈何不了一个奴隶的感觉。  
·  
·  
纵使撼动不了三日月的精神，至少要看到他坦诚的情欲。  
而每次把这个紧锁心房负隅顽抗的奴隶压在身下，小狐丸控住不住就会被他的背吸引。  
曾以为，没什么筋肉棱角的背部平平无奇和好看性感沾不上边，现在看来还是自己见识过的极品货色太少。  
光洁如玉，滑如羊脂，手感比那群下贱军妓的奶子好过万倍，一缕暗光就让蝴蝶骨和脊柱沟陷入另人迷乱的阴影，让小狐丸硬得不行。  
他越是挣扎，背部的曲线也就越生动灵活，若是再有细密的汗水深处，带上青年若有若无的幽暗体香，比春药更能挑起少将的情欲。  
把润滑液便会引起三日月敏感的颤动，顺着完美的线条留下臀缝，被一张一合的小嘴噙住，简直色气的爆炸。  
·  
·  
暂时还不是很想把跳蛋取出，小狐丸把三日月的手按在头顶，抱在怀里一下一下舔舐他的背部，敏感的身躯也违背主人的意愿一下一下的颤动着。  
粗糙的舌苔划过细腻的背肌，留下一道水痕，暴露在微凉的空气中激得三日月缩紧了身躯，但很快会被小狐丸再度狂热地打开，又舔又咬，在后背留下青紫色的痕迹。  
然而就说这么粗暴的对待，让三日月被调教出的身体越发想要。  
“唔，跳蛋......不舒服......”  
小狐丸嘴里依然叼着三日月的皮肉，拉过人的手按在后穴处，带进去两根葱白玉指抠挖敏感的内壁。  
“难受的话自己取出来吧。”  
·  
·  
太美了。  
这个人在床上就是妖物。  
三日月把头和肩部压低，臀部高高的翘起，背部蜿蜒而上，暴露出两只不盈一握的臀峰，一手撑着床一手搅和在自己泥泞的后穴，两腿绷直跪着，脚趾耐不住快感一般抓弄着床单。  
“啊、啊，好深！”  
本就开到最大的跳蛋在三日月的手指下更加激烈震动，尽职尽责的敲打着每一处刺激点，把人往高潮上送。  
被自己没来得及咽下去的口水呛到，深蓝色的细软发丝粘在脸旁，三日月却无暇顾及摸一把。  
含不住的肠液顺着小嘴滴到床单上，可怜的奴隶几乎要跪不住了。  
体格的差异让小狐丸的的手掌比三日月更加硕大，昨晚放进去的跳蛋为了堵住射进去的精液，是用中指好好顶进去，三日月把自己的手都泡皱了也只取出来了一颗，里面更深的根本够不到。  
“呜...”  
终于体力不支抽出了手，三日月两臂无力的垂着，把头贴在被子上如脱水的鱼一般剧烈的喘气。  
真糟糕，这样把屁股翘起来，反而含得更深了......就这样想着，晕晕乎乎的奴隶被抽了一巴掌。  
“啊！”  
吃痛的惨叫回荡在狭小车厢中，高高撅起的细白臀瓣上浮现了一个鲜红的手印。  
配上红肿的穴口和背上红色的咬痕吻痕，如同雪地里开出了红梅，白色晃眼，血色惊心。  
小狐丸没有很怜惜他，下手用劲毫不留情，  
“真没用，既然自己取不出来，那就排出来吧。”  
·  
·  
柔若无骨的身子被少将从床上那一滩粘腻里捞起，没有一丝赘肉的瘦腿分开挂在两臂上，摆出婴儿把尿的姿势让后穴彻底暴露在空气中。  
一种类似被人观看排泄的羞耻感在脑内炸开，三日月羞愤地捂住脸，却也十分配合的用力，让蠕动地肠道把跳蛋往外送。  
他知道，刚被抓住那天死也不愿帮那人口交，忤逆小狐丸的后果是，被那个暴怒的男人捆在柱子上，整只手伸入后穴捏着跳蛋往敏感点上按。手骨最宽处撑开括约肌的感觉让他觉得自己已被撕裂，无数次的高潮和无数次的射精让他简直要疯掉。那晚三日月哭着昏了过去又被抽在大腿内侧的皮鞭激醒，翻来覆去无法歇息，浑浑噩噩满脑子自己无用的挣扎与惨烈的尖叫，等最后出了气的少将把精液抹在他的背上放过他时，下体痛得要散架，整个人烂泥般摊在地上，像支离破碎的廉价玩具，殷红肠肉从合不上的后穴翻出闭也闭不上。  
越是用力身体内部和跳蛋的接触面积越大，紧紧咬住时更能感受到震动的疯狂，碾压着脆弱的神经。  
紧紧咬住下唇拼命将卵状物挤出身体，每次直径最大的地方撑开肛门都是煎熬。  
不断渗出的前液将三日月的股间濡湿一片，流着泪却无法彻底释放。  
·  
·  
“呜，哈......”  
终于将三个跳蛋连续排出，三日月像小死过一次，全身力气都卸在小狐丸身上。  
“还有一个，月姬。不继续么？”  
三日月的瞳孔猛地缩紧。  
月姬。  
又是这个称号。  
当年夷国使者于晚宴上被三条国王问自己的哪位公主最美，使者却毫不犹豫地指了花前赏月的三日月宗近。  
小宗近不知为何宴席上突然爆发出哄笑，国师石切丸笑咪咪地走来揉了揉他的头，说三日月殿下美得不辨男女，不食人间烟火像是被辉夜公主偏爱的宠儿，唤做月姬也甚好。  
而如今，这个名字却能让三日月想起，城池被攻破的那天，取下这个名字的男人，照拂自己如亲父一般的男人，被小狐丸一剑斩杀，鲜血溅在瑟缩于石切丸怀里的三日月脸上。  
那天少将就是把三日月从那具逐渐冰冷的尸体上拖走的。  
月姬。两个字就又让他想起，自己最为爱慕的男人已经死去的事实。  
·  
·  
精致的脸被各种液体染得一塌糊涂，小狐丸从高处愉悦地俯视三日月，眉头簇起，睫毛一颤一颤的，深陷比当下处境更为痛苦不堪的回忆。  
小狐丸带着恶魔般的笑，“月姬，还在想那个迂腐的国师吗？说起来，你可是被他送到我的手中的。”  
·  
·  
“近年三条国运势衰微，你们国师说要把你奉献给御馔津神以求上天眷顾。”  
“说是奉献，其实就是和神使兽交。”  
没有继续听进去小狐丸的话。  
但三日月怎么可能不记得。  
那屈辱的一晚，是他在被俘虏之前唯一一次性经历。  
年幼无知的他被带出宫殿，从里到外，包括难以启齿的地方也被宫女洗净，涂上水腻的丁子油，就披着单薄的衣物送到了稻荷神社。  
分外喜欢的月亮被乌云隐去，很快鸟居后出现了一只白毛赤瞳的狐狸，三日月吓得想跑，但想到父王关于国运的沉重叮嘱，未经人事的少年还是强压心头的恐惧，解开了花纹华丽的腰带，把不染一尘的身体展现在狐狸的目光下。  
根本做不到游刃有余。只能强撑着一口气不完全暴露软弱而已。两眼噙着泪，双腿抑制不住的颤抖，跪在体型硕大的狐狸面前。  
那位神的使者把他扑倒，摆出适合野兽的后入式，带着倒刺的高热舌头舔弄不断收缩的狭小入口，再狠狠地刺入。  
每深入一下就会带出无法压抑的尖叫，浅色的阴茎被上好的皮毛磨得渐渐竖起。  
草草的润滑后，狐狸就把三日月压在衣物上，不由分说地把分身埋入稚嫩的躯体。  
每次抽插，都觉得内脏被搅和得移位，艰难地扭动腰腹配合猛兽的动作，烧灼感和撕裂感让他忍不住用人类的语言发出哀求。  
已经跪不住了，膝盖磨得生痛，全身仿佛被抽了骨头，但狐狸有力的前爪紧紧握住少年的纤腰，让他撅起屁股方便巨根的律动。  
内射时已经挣扎不动的少年猛的仰起头，肩膀耸起。神情恍惚地往前爬动希望躲开着地狱般地折磨，却被再一次拖回原位。  
肠道好像已经被野性的交合碾平没有一丝褶皱，后穴肿起更加拼命的讨好硕大的神狐，空气里徘徊着淡淡血腥。  
寂静的神社回荡着少年止不住的呻吟和哭泣。  
·  
·  
“你不好奇，为什么这种事我也知道？”  
肉欲让本来才思敏捷的三日月的脑子慢了半拍，但他很快发出了溺亡者般惊恐的尖叫。  
“不要说了！！求你闭嘴！！”  
以为这最最不堪的经历会随着故国的灭亡被世人彻底忘掉，可现实真真这么残酷。  
“看在你永远逃不出我身边的份上，我就告诉你吧，拥有狐化的能力，我们才是受到御馔津神眷顾的一族，很讽刺吧，你们世世代代供奉的神使化身不过是敌国一支贵族罢了。”  
·  
·  
三日月背后发寒，巨大的恐慌海浪一样席卷而来，毫不留情撕扯吞噬着他所剩无几的从容平静。  
以为自己可以紧闭心房守一片安宁，结果直接被铁骑践踏、心如死灰。  
少将卸下了他贵为王室嫡子的高位，卸下了他繁重华美的和服衣饰，又穷追不舍卸下了内心坚守的抵触防备，刺得他鲜血淋漓。  
在他面前我从来没有尊严。  
意识到这个事实的三日月悲戚地苦笑着，最后的高傲与执着彻底被敲碎，消失的无影无踪。  
而小狐丸不介意说出压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
“而夺走你初夜的那个狐狸，正是我。”  
·  
·  
”不要......“  
三日月终于崩溃的哭了，一双新月蒙着湿漉漉的雾气，整张脸埋在肮脏不堪的床褥里泣不成声，肩膀耸动着一抽一抽的，样子让人分外心疼。  
小狐丸的兽性与暴虐却被完全激发，两指并拢突入后穴，急切的带出最后一颗跳蛋，强制排泄的感觉把游离在边缘的三日月直接送上了高潮，后穴抽搐着，分外热情得吮吸小狐丸的粗指。  
再不插进去狐狸就要焦灼的烧掉了。  
提起青筋怒涨的分身一插到底，仿佛尖刀撬开贝壳剜出里面白嫩无比的软肉，这是他想要的真实的三日月，没有任何遮掩暴露在赤瞳的注视下。  
“呜！好痛，啊、啊啊！”  
一手按住平滑的小腹加重他的感觉，一手解开三日月被束缚已久的分身揉搓着榨干里面的爱液。  
“求...求、你，放了我吧！呜......”  
大如卵石的龟头碾磨不堪一击的敏感点，下一秒又连根没入，大开大合的抽插最能引出小狐丸想听的美妙音乐。列车运行的噪音早已掩盖不住三日月上面的叫床和下面肉体拍击的声响，体格差让小狐丸几乎能将三日月包在怀里动弹不得，下意识的抽搐挣动也不被允许。  
“给我好好承受。”  
那个男人这么说完以吻封唇，堵上了奴隶的两片玉檀，灵巧的舌头别开皓齿舔弄着舌尖牙槽，把所有的呻吟含在腔内，不给他任何发泄的出口。  
天色已久完全暗了下来，小狐丸也到了极限，不打算再做忍耐。  
低吼着顶入滑腻穴口的最深处，射出浓稠精华，但三日月知道不会这么轻易的结束。  
·  
·  
三日月神情麻木的吞下小狐丸送到嘴边的精液，两眼呆呆地盯着晃动的车窗，他什么也不想思考，也再没有任何气力思考，只看到今夜如同那晚，月亮被乌云包裹。  
而威风凛凛的少将想起三日月的身体自始至终只有自己染指就分外满足，拉着人残破不堪的身体继续索求。  
随着又一轮的深入，小狐丸伏在三日月的耳边温柔地喃呢，  
“月姬，你终于属于我了。”

 

————————————  
我本来不吃石切丸x三日月宗近这个三条现存组的，之所以写中间那一段，都怪翅膀和麻璃央日常相处拍剧喂了我一嘴邪教。


End file.
